


Preferred Solution

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace has a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferred Solution

**Author's Note:**

> From a [pairing-and-prompt meme](http://john-amend-all.dreamwidth.org/135153.html).
> 
> Pairing and prompt from [human_nature](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHWarner/pseuds/human_nature): "We shouldn’t be doing this." - Seven, Ace, Ray

Ray set her mixing bowl down carefully. "If you've got a better idea let's hear it," she said. "Because making a dozen fruitcakes isn't my idea of a fun evening."

"Right." Ace pushed her own bowl aside. "All we do is drop a couple of cans of nitro down the forward ventilator shaft. Problem solved."

"With the slight disadvantage that if you misjudge the quantity required, you blow a hole in the hull and send this ship to the bottom," the Doctor pointed out.

"When have I ever—" Ace began.

Ray had already resumed stirring. "It has been known, _cariad._ "


End file.
